


Give It Away

by wakandan_wardog



Series: Wardog's WinterIron Week Fills [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Identity Porn, M/M, Minor Character(s), Secret Identity, Snark, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandan_wardog/pseuds/wakandan_wardog
Summary: Just a quick fill for WinterIronWeek Day 6, prompts:Identity Porn / “You should shut up now.” / Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart





	Give It Away

“Are you sure we can’t talk you out of it?” Bruce asks hopefully from where he’s hunched on the couch. “I was just thinking I’d feel better if you were around, that’s all. Things work out better with the Big Guy if his favorite metal man is around…” 

“And I’m flattered, but it’s the job, Brainiac,” Iron Man replied gently. “It’s only a week though, you’ll hardly notice I’m gone!” 

“Still don’t like the fact that you’ll be in California for the next week,” The Captain is pointing out, arms crossed over his chest with righteous indignation. 

(Or maybe he’s just pensive, Tony might be projecting.)

“That means we’re down a flier and a heavy hitter,” Steve continues. 

“You still have Thor, who is both, and you have the heavy-hitting part covered,” Iron Man counters blandly. “As well as a jet that can haul everyone who can’t fly wherever you want, outrageously fast, courtesy of Mr. Stark. I don’t think it’s too much to ask that the bodyguard go along with his boss to guard him. It’s in the title, guys.” 

“I just don’t see why you would continue to spend time guarding Mr. Stark when there are so many other useful things you could be doing,” Natasha points out with a tilt of her head and a curious narrowing of her eyes. 

Safe behind the mask of Iron Man, Tony feels sweat break out on his brow and the back of his neck. No good comes from Natasha being curious, but he’s not sure how to derail her safely either. An abrupt change in the topic will make her suspicious, will tell her there’s more to the story than she’s even guessed at. That alone will make his life ten times harder, because there’s nothing worse than a curious, nosey spy. 

“My primary purpose and job description is that of Mr. Stark’s bodyguard,” Tony points out somewhat impatiently. Thankfully, the voice modulation filter in the helmet smoothes his words out to an empty, robotic tone. “If I cease to guard him I have no reason to pilot the Iron Man suit, and this man in a can isn’t worth much without the can, Black Widow.” 

“You’re still one of us,” Clint chimes in, apparently having taken Steve’s Team speeches to heart. 

“That’s sweet of you, Katniss,” Iron Man retorts gently. “But I still have to do my job. Protect the guy who makes the toys, remember that being important? Besides, I’ll have the Winter Soldier making sure I’m not having too much fun, so Captain FrownyFace can give it a rest. Widow, stop fantasizing about dragging me into interrogation.”

“I wouldn’t,” She says, but her tone is just a little too neutral.

“Watching you,” Iron Man replies, taking a step away from her as though attempting to widen the space between them out of self-preservation. “Seriously guys, you never want me around this much. Is it just because Mr. Stark filed paperwork about it? If I was sitting around the Tower for the next week you guys wouldn’t even blink.” 

“You’d be here if we needed you, though!” Steve isn’t whining but he’s doing a Captainy-equivalent. 

“Get the feeling they don’t like you being out of reach,” The Winter Soldier murmured, gliding into the room at his usual stalking pace. “Time to go, FlyBoy, your boss’s plane is wheels up in ten and you gotta fly me there.” 

“Bucky, are you sure you have to go?” Now the Captain is gone and only Steve remains, all soulful blue eyes and outreaching hands. 

“None of us go solo was the agreement,” Barnes remains cooly professional. “Red goes to guard the boss, I guard Red. Iron Man? I sent the bags on ahead with Hogan but we gotta go or your boss is gonna be pissed. He filed a flight plan, remember?”

“Right, right,” The metal helmet dips in a nod, one gauntleted hand raising in a casual wave. “JARVIS is in charge. Avengers take care, see you in a week!”

“Try not to miss us while you’re getting sand in that fancy suit of yours,” Barton grumbles. “Must be nice to use your real job as an excuse for a vacation.” 

Bucky cut him a sharp look, blue eyes narrowed. “Pretty sure Iron Man puts in more hours than you do, Hawkeye. You should shut up now.” 

“We don’t have time for that,” Iron Man reminds the Soldier, scooping him up in a bridal carry and zooming out the open glass doors to the patio. “Be good kids!” 

“Really gettin’ sick of Barton’s shitty attitude and smart mouth. You should have let me rearrange his priorities and sort out that snotty demeanor o’ his,” James growls for the fifth time, sinking metal fingers into the lush curl of Tony’s dark hair. 

Stripped down to oil-stained jeans and a battered band t-shirt, the man stretched across the couch of the Stark Industries private jet doesn’t look much like the billionaire CEO of a Forbes Top 10 Company. Nor does he look like the world’s most eligible bachelor for three years running, for what it’s worth. The Iron Man suit stored in a lockbox, all that’s left is the faint smell of ozone and steel, and the sore muscles that forged it. Tony is a contradictory being, all soft (glowing) heart and sharp words, soft curls and sharp eyes, big personality and shy nature. He looks utterly relaxed, but James isn’t convinced it isn’t an act. 

“Betcha it wouldn’t have taken five minutes,” He continued. “We still would have been on time.” 

Tony makes a humming sound that might be agreement, might be an urge to continue on. Either way, it isn’t his usual, wordy reply, and considering how sleep-deprived he is James is willing to bet he’s in the process of falling out. 

“Babydoll, are you listenin’ to a word I’m sayin’?” He wonders, lifting his right hand to brush the back of his knuckles along Tony’s jaw. Eyes snap open and fix on him in a moment, doe-soft and fond. 

“Sure I am,” Sprawled across his supersoldier’s lap, the billionaire gave an indolent yawn, eyes going half-lidded. “You sound so pretty when you say them.”

“Flatterer,” James laughs, leaning over to steal one kiss, then two, then three. “ ‘bout to be the death of me, lookin’ like you do.”

“Save that sort of talk for when we’re nude tanning on my private beach,” Tony advises, voice gone rough and slightly slurred. “Stick a pin in it, Soldier boy.”

Definitely half asleep, by this point. 

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” He promises in a soft tone, curling his palm protectively over the arc reactor. “Why don’t you do me a favor and close your eyes, Gorgeous? I’m just gonna sit here and look at you until I feel better about the fact that Barton’s still breathing.” 

“Kill him and you gotta kill Tash,” Tony reminds him in a mumble. “ ‘n maybe Coulson. More trouble than it’s worth, trust me.”

“You’re right, Genius, you’re right,” He acquiesced, anything to make Tony quiet so he would sleep. “Close your eyes and let me look at you until I ain’t mad about it no more.” 

“Gonna make my heart flutter, Soldier boy,” Tony threatened, lacing their fingers together over the glowing blue centered in his chest. 

“That’s alright, reminds you that it’s there.” James grinned. “Proof that Tony Stark has a heart.”

“Had,” Tony argues as he slips into sleep. “Gave it ‘way when you walked in my lab. It’s yours now...”

“I know, Baby, I promise I’ll take good care of it too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So in this, only Bucky knows Tony is Iron Man. Note it was just a quick fill, but there's every chance I may revisit this verse later when I've got more time. At the moment, it's 1am and I'm dropping another one of these things off!  
❤️ ~Wardog


End file.
